Driving lesson
by Coelectichi
Summary: ONESHOT Seto agreed to teach Yami to drive if Yuugi did something for him. Just a random idea I came up with on my driving lesson today. Warning lemon yaoi SetoxYuugi


Heva: I know I'm meant to be updating Ghost's of you but I just can't seem to get into the right mood to write any more but I had this idea when my dad was taking me out driving today so I wrote it down and decided to post it up. Hope you like it.

I don't own Yugioh, if I did Yuugi and Seto would have been dating throughout the entire programme and Tea would have been killed off in the first episode.

"talking"

"_yami talking through the mindlink"_

_yuugi talking through the mindlink_

-------- --------

"Ok now I'll sort out the handbrake you just concentrate on the gears and acceleration."

"Fine," Yami said through gritted teeth. He could tell Seto was getting a bit frustrated with him now and wondered yet again what Yuugi could have offered Seto to agree to this. Seto didn't like spending time with the spirit normally but teaching him to drive? Yami put his foot down on the clutch again and got the car in gear. He'd just have to wait and see what happened tonight as Yuugi's part of the deal. The car moved an inch before stalling again.

"It's better than last time," Yami said trying not to laugh as Seto sighed burying his face in his hands. Unfortunately seeing Seto so defeated caused Yami to loose a grip on his laughter and collapsed into a fit of giggles. "I'm truly terrible at this, aren't I?" he asked as the CEO looked at him.

"Yep, terrible," Seto agreed with a grin. He leaned back in the seat and looked at the spirit in a rather tired way. "One more try and we'll leave it for today. I've got a mass of paperwork to do for Monday but I'll try and make some time to take you out again tomorrow if you want."

"That's fine, let's see how long I can detain you from paperwork then," Yami said with a smirk.

A minute later Seto switched to the drivers seat to park the car back in the garage as Yami stood by the front door of the mansion. Well he'd got a few metres this time so he was definitely improving.

-------- --------

Mokuba couldn't help but laugh as Yami sat across the table from him.

"You stalled how many times?" he asked in between his gasps for air as he recovered from the laughing fit.

"I already told you."

"Oh, well, you'll improve. Do you want to go out again with me whilst Seto works?"

"You can drive?"

"Yeah Seto taught me a few years back. I only know the basics but that's enough to be able to take you out on the front drive."

"You don't have a licence though."

"It's private property, don't need one." Mokuba grinned as he saw Yami's hesitant expression.

_You might as well go out driving again, Yami. Mokuba knows how to drive and will probably be more patient with you than Seto._

_"Hi Yuugi, I was wondering when you'd decide to comment on my driving."_

_I think you were doing quite well considering everything. Hope Seto didn't annoy you too much._

_"I think it was more the other way round. I enjoy irritating him too much." _"Ok Mokuba, let me get something to eat first."

"Sure."

-------- --------

"Isn't there a way where Yuugi can drive and you just feel what he's doing?" Mokuba asked as Yami stalled the car for the third time.

"Sorry what?" Yami asked as he lifted his head from where he'd hit it against the steering wheel in frustration.

"Is there a way that Yuugi can take control and you just kinda feel what he's doing?" Mokuba asked. "I guess like when you take control but Yuugi's still there in a duel."

"It's worth a try." Mokuba watched, noticing all the little changes now. He was getting used to seeing them switch between each other but it still amazed him.

"So where shall we go?" Yuugi asked as he adjusted the seat slightly, the pharaoh was still taller than him meaning he needed to change the mirrors as well.

-------- --------

Mokuba remained quiet as they drove to the shops, he could tell Yuugi was mentally commentating his every move for the pharaoh so decided not to interrupt. He guessed it was hard enough for Yuugi to concentrate on what he was doing now without trying to hold another conversation as well. Yuugi suddenly blushed bright red.

"So Mokuba, how are you?"

"I'm fine, you not talking to Yami then?"

"Not until he stops asking questions about me and your brother."

"I guess I don't want to know then," he said with a smile.

"I shouldn't think so," Yuugi replied, smiling back at Mokuba.

-------- --------

They parked in the supermarket car park as Mokuba started telling Yuugi about how his school work was going. This was what Mokuba liked best about Yuugi being around the house now, he asked and seemed genuinely interested in Mokuba's life. Seto had always made time for Mokuba to tell him about how things were going at school, but it was never a long conversation. Yuugi had more time free, and Mokuba understood that if Seto did have the time he would do the same but Yuugi was there. The two of them would sit and chat for hours about nothing whilst Seto worked or was at a meeting.

"Do you want to buy anything?" Yuugi asked as they locked the car.

"Not really, why?"

"Well, I've got a couple of things to pick up, just wondered if there was anything you wanted."

-------- --------

Mokuba had no idea where this was going as they approached the halloween costumes. It was in a few weeks time and the shops were stuffed full of pumpkins and party bags. Yuugi started looking at the outfits before pulling two off the racks.

"Which looks better?" he asked, holding up first a witch's dress, then a devil's costume.

"Please never wear either," Mokuba told him honestly.

"I've got to find one and I'll drop you round at the game shop later on so you don't have to see me wearing it."

"Seto's making you wear it then."

"It's part of a deal we made," Yuugi told him with a grimace as he looked at a werewolf outfit. "These costumes are truly awful. Isn't there a costume shop nearby?"

"Yeah down in the mall. Please never wear this costume in front of me after we buy one, I'll never be able to make eye contact with you again." Yuugi laughed as they walked back out of the store.

-------- --------

The cat costume wasn't too bad, Mokuba thought, as Yuugi held them up after pulling them off the racks. Admittedly it wouldn't be what his brother was looking for but he was trying to keep his mind off why Yuugi needed an outfit.

"I like this one," Yuugi said as he held up a blue uniform. Mokuba wasn't sure what the uniform was for but it wasn't as bad as some of the costumes Yuugi had found. "Here's another one like it, oh it's the female version. I think your brother might approve, it's got a short skirt at least."

"It's not that bad I suppose. Why don't you go try it on?" As Yuugi walked towards the changing rooms Mokuba glanced around the shop, there were a few other people around looking for halloween outfits. He supposed now might be the best time to pick one out although he usually went with Seto, it was one of their yearly rituals and he wasn't about to break that. No harm in looking though. He'd just found a decent pirate outfit when Yuugi stepped out of the changing rooms. He was bright red with embarrassment but had obviously been talked into asking Mokuba's opinion by Yami.

"What do you think?" he asked as Mokuba stared in complete shock. Yuugi actually suited the skirt which was the biggest surprise.

"I think it looks fine." As Yuugi turned back round to go back into the changing rooms Mokuba realised where he recognised the uniform from. It was a manga comic story he read regularly called Fullmetal Alchemist and that was the state alchemist uniform. When Yuugi turned round he had spotted the silver pocket watch attached to the belt. Seto would probably recognise it as well then. A smile spread across his face at that thought, may be it would prompt Seto into his idea of turning it into a video game like Mokuba had suggested a while ago.

"You ready to get going home then?" Yuugi asked as he walked out of the changing rooms, in his normal clothes, and towards the checkout.

"Yeah sure."

-------- --------

Seto looked up as he heard footsteps outside his office. He glanced at the clock and saw it was nine o clock. Where had the time gone? He'd had tea at six with Mokuba and Yuugi before going back to work.

"Seto, are you still working?" he heard Yuugi ask outside the door.

"I think it's time I stopped for tonight," he answered as he leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes to relax as he heard Yuugi enter and shut the door behind him. Seto smiled but kept his eyes closed as he heard Yuugi approach his chair.

"I dropped Mokuba off at grandpa's after tea so we can make as much noise as we want," he whispered in Seto's ear before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"You really know how to get my attention, don't you?" Seto asked, still not opening his eyes.

"Of course," Yuugi replied as he straddled Seto's legs, this was difficult considering the tightness of the skirt he was wearing. Seto opened his eyes as he felt the difference in texture as the skirt rubbed against his legs. He looked down at what Yuugi was wearing. "Does it meet with your approval?"

"I don't know what to say except wow," Seto stared at the way the skirt showed off Yuugi's rather feminine figure. "I can't believe you actually got an outfit with a skirt. I think I'll have to do more things for you in the future if this is the kind of payment I get."

"Don't get too used to it, I plan to keep the skirt just for special occasions," Yuugi told him with a smirk.

"Aw, well I guess I'll have to make the most of it then."

-------- --------

Lemon scene

Seto ran his hands up Yuugi's thighs and under the skirt, marvelling at the smoothness of his legs. He must have waxed them to suit the skirt more, he thought. Seto smirked as he pulled down Yuugi's underwear gently.

Yuugi leaned back against the desk, luckily most of Seto's work had been put in the various boxes on the floor so Yuugi was able to lean back easily. Seto shifted him back so Yuugi was completely on the desk as he dropped Yuugi's underwear to the floor. He slowly pushed up the skirt so it was around his hips and began to run his fingers up Yuugi's shaft.

"I guess you aren't in a nice mood today," Yuugi asked as Seto continued to tease him.

"Not particularly," Seto replied as he blew over the head of Yuugi's erection.

Yuugi groaned as Seto finally took the head of him into his mouth. He felt himself close to release already from Seto's irritating teasing. This was all fairly new to them as they'd only been sleeping together for the past few weeks although they'd been dating for ages. It had been agreed to take things slowly as neither of them had had many relationships before. Seto hummed gently as Yuugi went over the edge with a scream of Seto's name.

The smirk was firmly in place as Seto watched Yuugi begin to recover from his release. He'd swallowed the lot easily, now used to doing so. Seto opened the top drawer in his desk and removed the bottle of oil he'd stored there. This may be the first time they'd done anything out of the bedroom but that didn't mean Seto hadn't decided to store some in his office just encase. Yuugi watched him coat his fingers in it before pulling Seto into a kiss. Seto entered the first finger, closely followed by a second and a third. This caused Yuugi to give a small cry of discomfort into the kiss but that soon disappeared as Seto found the spot that made Yuugi see stars. He grinned into the kiss as Yuugi wrapped his arms around Seto's neck, trying to pull him closer.

Seto pulled away and removed his fingers much to Yuugi's disappointment. He began to smear the oil onto himself in preparation. Yuugi eagerly took over this job as Seto began attacking his neck with kisses. When Yuugi decided he was ready, he pushed Seto away from his neck and turned onto his front on the desk.

"You ready?" Seto asked as he positioned himself.

"As always," Yuugi replied as he pushed back against Seto.

"You're extremely eager," Seto told him.

"So are," Yuugi was cut off as Seto entered him, "you." He groaned as he felt Seto completely buried within him. Yuugi nudged back showing it was ok for him to start moving.

-------- --------

Seto awoke in bed with Yuugi curled up next to him, fast asleep. He grinned as he saw the skirt lying on the bedside table. Last night was definitely enjoyable, after wrecking his desk they'd proceeded to move towards the bedroom, dropping various items of clothing on the way.

"Morning," Yuugi managed to say sleepily as he woke up.

"I think I like it when Mokuba's away, you're a lot more vocal."

"I'm too tired to get into anther round of that Seto, go take a cold shower," Yuugi grumbled, doing the opposite of what his words suggested and snuggled closer to Seto.

"I was just making a statement," Seto told him, "but I don't mind having a cold shower if you join me."

"I'm tired and you need to get ready to take Yami out for another driving lesson."

"I want to stay here though, don't remind me of what I've got to in return for last night."

-------- --------

"Are you ok, you look tired?" Yami asked with a smirk as he sat in the car.

"I'm fine," Seto answered, not looking at Yami.

"Is there a reason you won't look at me?"

"No."

"Really? Ok."

"Just start the car." The car stalled after a few minutes.

"Now that was almost perfect, the only problem I think is because that skirt isn't suitable to drive in."

-------- --------

Heva: Well it wasn't too bad for two hours work. Hope you all enjoyed it and please review to tell me what you think. Reviews make me happy.


End file.
